


the provider of that constant sting they call love

by philindas



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of her knows, before the kitchen timer even dings, what the answer is going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept that Norma and Alex are going to die so hi, I give you normero baby fic that will ignore canon and give them the happily ever after they deserve! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be to be completely honest, so we're just rolling with it for now. Title from Mothers by Daughter.

A part of her knows, before the kitchen timer even dings, what the answer is going to be. Call it mother’s tuition, call if a sixth sense- call if whatever you like, but Norma Bates knew before she even flipped the thin white sick over that a bright blue plus sign would be staring up at her.

The myriad of emotions that filter through her throws her off balance; she’s pleased and nervous and terrified and nauseous and overwhelmed all at once. She’s _pregnant_ with _Alex_ and she’s so _happy_ she feels incandescent and lit up inside. It’s almost shocking how happy she is- she’s not exactly the youngest woman on the planet, and her life is probably the example you’d find next to “fucked up” in the dictionary, but she loves Alex so much she can hardly breathe sometimes, and she’s going to make him a _dad_.

There’s a bang as the front door shuts, and Alex’s voice calls out, looking for her- she rushes to wrap the test in toilet paper, washing her hands and splashing water on her face before she looks in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes bright- she bites her lip to hold back the smile that threatens to burst across her face, joy bubbling in her chest, and she dries her hands before she leaves the bathroom, finding Alex just reaching the top of the stairs.

“Hey,” he says, voice low and warm, lips curling into that slow smile at dragged up the corners of his eyes when he catches sight of her. Her heart feels ready to burst as she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck and inhaling; he smells like pine and gun powder and his aftershave, rustic and clean.

“Hi,” she says, voice high and soft, smile pressed into the hot skin of his neck, nose brushing against the collar of his sheriff jacket. “Have a good day?”

“Lots of paperwork,” he answers with a shrug, hands sliding warm against her back through her shirt, fingers flirting with the waistband of her skirt. “Went to the shooting range.”

Alex leaned forward until his nose bumped hers, bringing another smile to her lips. “Missed you.”

A delighted giggle leaves her throat and she feels her cheeks flush with color as she dips her head before she cuts her eyes at him, biting her lip at the smile his lips have turned up into. She’s about to tell him- can feel the words bubbling in her throat to say it, pressing against her tongue, rattling around her teeth- when a door down the hall slams, and she knows that means Norman is ten seconds from joining them.

She and Alex part rather unwillingly, and Norma is fixing her skirt when Norman spots them; he gives them a dour look before he starts down the stairs, throwing his words over his shoulder. “I hope dinner’s nearly ready, Mother.”

“Just a little longer,” she manages to say in a mostly-steady voice; Alex’s fingers find hers, and she squeezes them. She takes a breath and offers her husband a smile, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she follows her son downstairs to finish preparing supper.

She has Alex sit at the table while she finishes; he tells her about some of the cases he’d closed up, and a joke one of the deputies had told him. She hides her smile in the sauce she’s stirring, because this is domestic and easy and they’re going to have a _baby_.

Alex sets the table as she finishes the food; she calls Norman and they sit down together. She manages to pull a few sentences out of her son about school, but he’s surly and silent for most of it, picking at his spaghetti until he finally asked to be excused. Norma is too tired to argue, so she lets him go- moments later, the front of doors slams as he leaves. She scrubs a hand down her face as Alex takes her other hand in his, fingers warm and solid as they laced through hers.

“You sit; I’ll clean up,” he says when she starts to get up; he presses a kiss to the top of her head before he collects their plates, running the warm water and rolling up his sleeves. She rests her chin on her hand, just watching him as he does the dishes; it’s something so small- it’s the damn dishes, for chrissake- but the ease with which he’d offered to do them, without her even asking, still astounds her.

Her previous marriages hadn’t been about partnership- lust, maybe, and a kind of love, but never like this. It’s just so simple with Alex. She loves him, and he loves her; she wants to do things to make him smile, and he so willingly goes along with what she asks of him with that smile of his. He looks over his shoulder and catches her eye, giving her said smile, and her stomach warms as she gives him a smile back.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Alex says casually, rinsing off another dish as she fiddles with her ring. She watches the muscles in his arms flex as he grabs another plate out of the water, and she swallows, thinking about those arms holding their baby and she can’t hold the words in anymore.

“Alex, I’m pregnant,” she says in a single breath, heart racing; the dish slips out of his hands back into the water, and he turns to look at her, dark eyes wide. His lips are parted, and she can’t help the smile that bursts forth as he takes a step forward, hands still dripping wet.

“Pregnant?” he whispers, voice barely audible as she stands. “A baby? You and me?”

She nods, curls bouncing against her shoulders as she touches his cheeks, memorizing the joy that cracks his face. His hands grip her hips and she can feel the dishwater soak her shirt but she doesn’t care, just brushes her thumbs over his cheekbones as she smiles up at him. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“I didn’t think…” Alex starts and Norma shrugs, arms looping around his neck.

“We’re not that old,” she murmurs, fingers threading through his hair. “Are you happy about this, Alex? I know this isn’t what you signed up for, but-”

Alex cuts her off with his mouth on hers; it’s a hard kiss, but she can feel the love and joy that pours out of him in the embrace. She sighs, melting into him; his hand finds her hair, twining through the blonde strands, keeping her close to him as they sink into the kiss together. When they finally break for air they stay close, noses touching as his lashes brush against her cheek. “I am so happy, Norma. I told you- I’ve never been a parent. And you’re going to make me a dad? This is more than I ever thought possible. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, eyes brimming with tears that Alex kisses away before he hauls her into a tight hug, arms around her and chin on her shoulder. “I don’t want to tell the boys. Not yet. I just want it to be ours for a little while.”

Alex’s hand drops to cover her abdomen, palm warm through the fabric of her skirt, and she covers his hand with hers. “She’ll be our little secret. Just ours.”

“She?” Norma asks, amused, and Alex shrugs.

“I just have a feeling.”

_

She can’t keep the smile off her face for the next few weeks.

She passes it off on the spring weather and an influx of customers at the hotel and being a newlywed, but when she’s alone, she’s pouring through the old baby books in the attic and planning out which room to make the nursery. Norman’s room is ideal, obviously, as it connects to her and Alex’s room, but she can’t imagine her youngest son having any level of excitement over another member in the family, let alone giving up his room.

She’s pulled from her thoughts by the slamming of the front door; Norman doesn’t even acknowledge her before he barges up the stairs, mumbling angrily to himself. She frowns, standing to check on him, when she’s overcome with dizziness; she steadies herself on the table for a moment before she rushes towards the sink, heaving.

When the spell passes she straightens, wiping her mouth; she frowns at the taste of bile, rinsing her mouth out with water before she makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, and doesn’t hear the door open over the running water; she jumps a little when Alex appears in the doorway, placing a hand over her heart.

“Sorry, I thought you heard me come in- everything okay?” his eyebrows crinkle together in worry, and she nods, giving him a small smile as she touches his arm.

“Just a little sick- it’s been happening every few afternoons. It’s normal,” she assures him, smile growing at the concern creasing his face, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek. “We’re fine, I promise.”

Alex doesn’t say anything, just crushes her to him, tucking her under his chin as his arms wrap around her, holding her securely. She sighs, sinking into him, letting her eyes slip shut as she revels in the safety winding around her. “How do you feel about pizza for dinner? I don’t really feel like cooking tonight, and Norman has been locked in his room since he got home from school.”

“I’ll call it in and head into town to pick it up- I’ll grab some ginger ale too?” he asks, a question, and she nods, pulling his head down to kiss him.

“Thank you,” she murmured, fingers stroking his face lightly. “I called Emma- she said they have a spare room we can use while we go up for our appointment, so we don’t have to deal with a hotel.”

“You’re sure Norman can watch the hotel while we go up for a few days?” Alex asks quietly, and Norma sighs, shrugging as she adjusts his lopsided collar.

“He’s going to have to be in charge for a lot more than a few days once there’s a baby in the house, Alex, so I have to believe he’ll be okay,” she answers just as soft, tilting her head up to look at him. “He…he seems better, some days, doesn’t he?”

She can’t keep the worry out of her tone, and Alex’s thumb brushes over her hip softly in comfort. “He’s been going to his appointments, but he just seems so much angrier these days, and nothing I say seems to help much.”

“He hasn’t hurt you, has he?” Alex asks at the helplessness in her tone, and she rushes to reassure him, palms flat on his chest.

“No, no, he hasn’t, I promise. He just…mostly talks to himself, and I’ve noticed he’s stopped doing his schoolwork. His teachers have called a few times to say he refuses to do work in class- just sits and stares out the window, or asks to spend time in the shop room doing god knows what,” Norma replies, chewing on her lip before she sighs, shaking her head. “It’ll be fine, Alex. Really. Let’s just have dinner and try not to worry too much, okay? You can tell me about the plans for the Memorial Day Parade the station does every year once you get back with the food.”

Alex regards her for a minute before he nods, relaxing a little. He kisses her once more, a little deeper than before and with a promise for more later, before giving her a gruff goodbye and slipping out the door, phone already to his ear. Norma sighs, sagging against the sink and rubbing at her temples, a tension headache making itself known as she took a few deep breaths.

She was still safe with her own son. Wasn’t she?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes her sit in the passenger seat until he can come around to help her out, and she wraps her sweater tighter around her. “Stop worrying. You’re not even showing yet.”
> 
> “Emma has superpowers,” Norma mutters as she grabs her bag, glaring when Alex tries to take it from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely did not mean to wait so long to post, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just still in mourning. Thank you for all your kind comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Relax,” Alex’s voice is soft in her ear, and she sighs, letting his fingers weave through hers as she rests her head against her husband’s.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left Norman alone, maybe I just should have told him, maybe I-” she’s cut off from her nervous rambling by Alex’s mouth on hers, and she sinks into the kiss, letting him leech her worry away with his lips.

“It’s going to be fine, Norma. I promise. It’s just a weekend,” he reminds her, thumb brushing over the apple of her cheek in a small, soothing circle. “And we get to see this little girl tomorrow.”

Alex’s other hand slid down to cover her midsection, fingers spread out over the non-existent swell there, and Norma clutches him closer to her, turning to bury her face in his neck.

“I just want everything to be okay,” she whispered, fingers tightening against his skin. “I want our baby to be okay and I want Norman to be okay and I just- Alex I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Alex reassures her, pulling back until he can nudge her chin up gently. She looked up at him, eyes damp. “I’m scared too. We’re having a baby, and everything is going to change. I’ve- I’ve never been a dad. I don’t know how to be a dad, let alone a good one. But I’ve got you, and we’re in this together. I promise, Norma. And I won’t let anything happen to you- to either of you. Okay?”

“I love you- so much. You know that, right?” is all Norma can say in response, hands coming up to cup Alex’s face, heart in her throat. Her husband’s face creases into one of his rare, full-range smiles, lighting up his eyes, and her own lips tug into a smile before she leans forward, kissing him again until her head spun from lack of oxygen. “Come on. Emma and Dylan are waiting.”

Alex makes her sit in the passenger seat until he can come around to help her out, and she wraps her sweater tighter around her. “Stop worrying. You’re not even showing yet.”

“Emma has superpowers,” Norma mutters as she grabs her bag, glaring when Alex tries to take it from her. “I can carry my own bag, Alex.”

“Fine, fine,” Alex says, locking the car as they headed up to Emma and Dylan’s apartment. Norma fiddles with her wedding ring in the elevator, and Alex takes her hand in his as the doors open, easing her nerves.

Emma’s waiting for them, leaning against the door frame with a half-smirk on her face, eyebrow raised. “Were you afraid I’d bite? You’ve been sitting outside for twenty minutes.”

Norma flushes and Alex just laughs as the blonde embraces the younger woman, hugging her tightly. “It’s so good to see you, Emma, you look wonderful.”

“Not as good as you, Norma,” Emma tells her, giving Alex a smile over her shoulder. “Marriage suits you.”

Color floods Alex’s cheeks, and Emma smiles as she welcomes them into the apartment. It’s small but homey; pictures of Emma and Dylan hang in frames on the walls, and Norma’s heart warms at how happy her son looks in them.

“I’m sorry Dylan couldn’t be here when you guys arrived, but his shift ends in about an hour, so he’ll bring home dinner,” the brunette tells them as she shows them to the spare bedroom, on the opposite side of the apartment from where Dylan and Emma’s room was. “I’ll let you guys unpack.”

Norma thanks her before she collapses on the bed, sighing softly as Alex sets their bags down before joining her, one hand on her belly and the other under his chin, propping himself up. “Tired?”

Norma nods, eyes closed as she shifts closer to him, drawn to his warmth. “I didn’t feel sick in the car but now that we’re not moving anymore I kind of do. Can you get the dramamine from my purse? Maybe that will help.”

Alex nods, lifting from the bed to rummage through her hand bag, pulling out the blue box and popping two of the pills from the foil along with the water bottle in there, bringing them over to her. Norma sits up and takes the two small pink pills with a few sips of water, curling up with her head on the pillow as Alex sets to work unpacking their toiletries in the half-bath connected to their room.

Norma is dozing when Alex finishes, and he presses a soft, sweet kiss to her forehead. “Take a nap, baby- I’ll wake you when Dylan gets home.”

Norma merely murmurs sleepily, and Alex smiles as he pulls the blanket up over her. He leaves her to rest while he goes back out into the living room, where Emma has a series of textbooks laid out on the kitchen table and is chewing on the end of a pen. “Studying?”

Emma nods, taking the pen out of her mouth and motioning for Alex to sit in the chair across from her; he takes the seat, glancing at the books. “I’m studying to finish getting my GED, since I couldn’t finish school. Then I’m thinking about looking into one of the local community colleges in the fall.”

“That’s a great idea, Emma- I’m sure you’ll do great in whatever you choose to study,” Alex reassures her, and Emma smiles, eyes warm.

“Thanks, Sherriff,” she replies, and Alex shakes his head at her.

“Just, Alex, please. I’m off duty this weekend,” he tells her, and Emma laughs fondly, closing one of the books.

“Want some coffee, Alex?” she asks, and he nods gratefully as she stands, going to the coffee maker. “Where’s Norma?”

“She’s taking a nap- the drive wore her out,” he tells her, and Emma frowns a little as she fills a purple mug up with coffee, bringing it over to him with the sugar.

“Is she okay? Is _everything_ okay? Dylan and I are always happy to see you guys, obviously, but Norma didn’t really give much detail as to why you guys were coming up here for the weekend, and I just want to make sure everything’s alright,” Emma says, worry crinkling her young brow, and Alex touches her wrist gently as she sits back down.

“Everything is fine, Emma, I promise,” Alex assures her, stirring sugar into his coffee. “I can’t say anything more than that, but I promise things are good. Really good.”

Emma looks at him for a moment before she breaks out into a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Good. I just want Norma to be happy. She deserves it. And I can tell how happy she is now. Thanks to you.”

“I don’t think that’s all me, but thank you, Emma,” Alex replies, ducking his head a little. “I like seeing her happy. It’s all I want.”

“I think that’s all Norma needs,” Emma says after a moment, before leaning over to nudge him with the cap of her pen, lifting an eyebrow. “Someone that wants to make her happy.”

Alex brushes his thumb along the rim of his mug, unable to respond, and Emma just gives him a smile before she turns serious, folding her arms and leaning forward. “But if you hurt her, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I don’t doubt that at all,” is Alex’s only reply, an amused smirk crossing his face as Emma goes back to her work. They sit in comfortable silence until the door opens nearly an hour later, and Dylan walks in with two bags full of Chinese takeout and a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Alex,” Dylan says, shaking his hand as Alex stands to greet him; he returns the sentiment, clapping the younger man’s shoulder before the blonde leans down to greet Emma. She smiles up at him before she kisses him back, and Alex takes the time to slip away to wake Norma.

His wife is curled around the extra pillow, her cheek pressed to the fabric; her blonde hair was mused from where it pressed against the pillow, and Alex couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. He took a second to just take her in, standing in the doorway, before he moved to sit on the side of the bed Norma wasn’t spread out on.

“Norma,” Alex said softly, moving to brush her hair from her face. She snuffled sleepily, blue eyes blinking open slowly, lips curling into a soft smile.

“Hi,” she whispered, high and sweet, reaching for his hand and tugging him down until their noses were level. Alex brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, frowning slightly at her heated skin.

“Dylan’s home,” he tells her, and her smile grows as she finishes rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“How long did I sleep?” she asks as she sits up, rubbing at the base of her neck, and Alex just watches her, leaning back against the pillows.

“A little over an hour. I helped Emma with some of her homework,” he tells her, and she leans down to kiss him, fingers on his cheek.

“You’re already dad material,” she whispers, pecking his lips once more before she stands, rubbing at her side and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Alex is waiting for her when she comes out, and she kisses him again before they walk out into the kitchen. “Dylan!”

Norma’s arms are around her eldest son before Alex can blink, and he watches with soft affection clear on his face as she takes stock of Dylan.

“Are you eating enough? Sleeping? How’s work? Do you have enough money, everything’s going okay? Because, the motel is doing well, I can help-” Norma’s rambling is cut off by Dylan’s hands on her shoulders, his lips curled into a smile.

“Norma- Mom. Everything’s fine- it really is,” he reassures her, thumbs brushing over her shoulders. “I’m happy- we’re happy.”

“Good. That’s good. I’m glad everything is good,” Norma said, almost breathless, and Alex moves to help Dylan get the food out as Norma and Emma set the table.

“So how’s Norman?” Dylan manages to wait until their meal is nearly over to ask the question, and Norma swallows the bite of food in her mouth like its lead. Alex’s grip on his fork tightens but he stays quiet, letting Norma answer.

“He’s seeing his doctor, and taking his medication, and I…I think things are going better,” Norma answers hesitantly, and Alex’s fingers find hers under the table, squeezing gently.

“I’m sure everything is going to work out, Norma,” Emma says, leaning over until her fingers touch the older woman’s wrist reassuringly.

Norma takes a breath, smiling shakily, ducking her head for a moment before she looks up again, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear. She looks at Alex for a moment, and when he nods encouragingly, she turns back to Dylan and Emma, lips curled into a wide, bright grin.

“I…we, we have some news,” she says, looking at Alex again, unable to dampen the light that builds up inside of her as her fingers curl tighter around his. “Alex and I are having a baby.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence before Emma’s wearing a grin that matches her as she stands so she can hug Norma, long and tight. Dylan shakes Alex’s hand, his own face spilt in a smile.

“I’m so happy for you! Do you know when you’re due?” Emma asks, and Norma shakes her head, looking back at Alex.

“That’s why we’re here, actually. To see a doctor,” Norma answers, a hand unconsciously going to her stomach, and Alex’s lips are warm and soft against her temple; reassuring. “From my calculations, though, I think I’m due in less than seven months.”

“Everything’s okay though? You’re okay?” Dylan asks, concern in his voice, and Norma’s smile softens further as she nods, looking at Alex.

“I’m perfect,” she murmurs, unable to look at anything other than her husband’s deep, dark eyes, trained directly on her. “I’ve got him keeping us safe.”

Alex just looks at her, love and affection and gratitude swirling in those dark, soulful eyes of his, and she feels the heat rise in the pit of her stomach, skin flaring with it as she swallows, looking away to avoid combusting into flames on the spot. She takes a sip of her water before she yawns, a little overdramatically, but her point is made.

“It was a long drive- we can get lunch tomorrow, after our appointment? Then maybe you guys could show us around the city in the afternoon?” Alex asks, and Emma nods, beaming at them.

“Congratulations, again, you guys. I’m so happy for you both,” she says, before shooing away Norma’s hands when she tried to pick up her plate. “Leave it- Dylan and I will do them. You’re our guests.”

Norma frowns for a moment but lets it go, standing with Alex and giving Dylan a kiss on the cheek before they headed back to the guest room, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. It’s barely shut before Alex is kissing her, deep and messy and wonderful, igniting the coals of arousal in her belly until they’re a raging fire, sending liquid heat from her toes to the top of her head.

“Think you can be quiet?” he asks, sounding desperate, and she nods, dragging him back into her as they stumble to the bed.


End file.
